What Happens to Heroes When Wars Become Peace?
by Harry Truman Wilson
Summary: The War of the Goddess is over, and the heros have retired thier weapons to live a life of peace. However, people are starting to turn up missing and things just aren't adding up. Soren centric, but moves around.
1. Chapter 1: A Lonely Brother

**What Happens to Heroes When Wars Become Peace?**

Chapter 1: A Lonely Brother

I don't own Fire Emblem.

**

* * *

**

I sit quietly waiting for night to come, and my death to ensue. Ike left 4 years ago and I have no one, but my brother.

I wish for an instant that I had someone else. But then I remember who I am. I always was alone and always shall be. For the most part…

I am different. I am Branded. I will not go to Stefan's colony. I have no mother, I have no father and my death will not come soon enough. I have served every duty I was made to. But I live on…

The days are getting long in the Kilvas province. I hide here because no one will find me, but also because of my brother. The ambassador of Serenes gave me a home in the Kilvas province because he stays there for such a small time. He often tells me stories. Some are foolish like the story about the sugar candy mountain in the sky.

I wonder in his truth. He tells me stories of Kilvas, and Phonceisis, how he took down Tibarn once when he challenged him to a duel. He tells me of his father's raising and his mistake of the Blood Pact.

However, the story that troubles me most was his story of his little brother. When, long ago in Kilvas, his father the king had a mysterious concubine, who in turn had a child. This child grew to be a brave raven; however, the dreaded "Blood Pact" just started murdering his people. He then had his top worker, Nealuchi, give the concubine to the King Ashnard in Daein, and in return he would have Ashnard watch over his son as the next heir. When the charter was revoked a prince Naesala was taken to Kilvas, leaving his little brother in Gallia with his mother. Naesala and his father, King Rewoete where the only living nobles in Kilvas and thus when Rewoete died he was king. When he became king he went to Gallia to find his brother, to no avail.

He found his brother however, much later in an unexpected place. As he took on King Ashnard, the man who had kept him alive, he noticed something strange about the supreme General Ike's tactical officer. Soren had a look that reminded him of someone. As Ike landed the final blow, he figured it out. Soren was the boy. Soren simply looked at him with disgust and walked away. And now, after taking on a Goddess, that brother of his was staring at the window waiting for his return.

I watch his children, care for them. Lillia and Fregeand, the heron and the raven, I teach history, science, arts, magic. But most importantly, I teach them of Ike. Ike's courage, Ike's bravery, Ike's power, valor, goodness, I teach it to them dutifully, but I notice something. I notice that I have become obsessed with Ike. I choose not to care though; I simply wish that he would return.

Yet, I suddenly remember, he will never come back; he and Ranulf left to explore unknown land and I have no one, but my brother…

Soren's writings in _Stories Of My Life: They Make People Sad, and Dammit They Ought To._


	2. Chapter 2 Part I: The Begnion Senate

Chapter 2: The Begnion Senate

The Fire Emblem's not mine! I swear!

* * *

-Sanaki-

Sanaki waltzed her way up to her room, where she began to prepare for the formal dinner party later that day. She looked anxiously to the party for some peace of mind about the future of her country, as she would poise an important question at the dinner.

You see, it all started with the appointment ceremony. Sanaki, being the empress of Begnion, had to choose between 3 nobles for the position of Prime Minister. Since six of the seven former Senator's were killed in the War of the Goddess, Sanaki had a single senator, and had to scrape the bottom of the noble rungs to find a Senator to help her rule the country. Her choices, Duke Hetzel's brother, who had long wished to be a senator, but had no experience and lacked basic etiquette. Vice Minister Lekain's niece was a choice, as she had served the senate as an ambassador to Daein but she hadn't been in the limelight for several years and was under review for possible conspiring with her uncle. Lekain and Hetzel had also worked against the Sanaki in the War of the Goddess, and both of those choices would look bad to an empress trying to crack down on Senate corruption.

That left one senator, Duke…oh boy, Oliver. Oliver was the single Senator who survived the war and the only Senator who had helped Sanaki during the war. This made him the perfect replacement to Sephiran.

Yet, Sanaki hated this Senator with a passion and exhausted every other option before finally accepting what she already knew.

Sanaki stood, red as a tomato, with her personal guards Sigrun and Tanith. In her hand she held Raganell and Aldonte, great swords which Sanaki's ancestor had used long ago to conquer the Goddess of Chaos. With these weapons in hand, the empress waited quietly as the massive, red haired ball of nobility made his way down the aisle of the Grand Cathedral basking in the fact that he was to be the Prime Minster of the biggest country on Tellius.

-Oliver-

"Thank you, thank you." Oliver, dressed in fine purple cloth with bright green and gold details, waved his hand to the cheering viewers with a thick flabby arm. The people of Begnion and many other nations crowded all twelve levels of the Cathedral.

"I will kill him if he says one more thing," Sanaki threatened under her breath.

"I would like to say that I…"Oliver stopped and began to speak. Danved, a high ranking solider of Begnion, who had been following behind Oliver as a Sentinel guard of the Prime Minister, began pushing him along. Danved's dark green double pointed hair and bright orange armor made many believe he was Devdan, a solider of Crimea, who Danved claimed he was not.

"Hey quit," Oliver blurted, "I want to speak to my fans,"

"Danved is worried that if you make a speech it will upset the Empress," Danved was struggling to push this heavy man across the carpet. "_Danved has carried horses lighter than him," Danved thought angrily, "Come on move you pile of meat!"_

"Why you little…I will have you…" Oliver trailed off as he looked at the empress's irritated expression, "On second thought, let's get this show on the road," Oliver bolted down the aisle as fast as a cat laguz.

"How does he move like that?" Sigrun and Tanith stood in awe at the speed at which the hefty man was moving.

The Sentinel guard ran as fast as they could in their heavy, decorative armor but Oliver was already on his knee by the time they arrived.

"Duke Oliver of Tanas," Sanaki began, dressed in her oversized royal dark orange cloak, and lifted the national treasure of Begnion into the air above Oliver, "I must ask, do you plan to represent the imperial senate of Begnion and stand for justice across all of Tellius."

"I do Empress,"

"Do you swear to faithfully uphold the office of Prime Minster and do you plan to protect, defend and preserve the empire of Begnion,"

"I do Empress,"

"Congrats mister Prime Minister,"

The crowd in the building cheered for the next five minutes; the Prime Minister walked to the edge of the raised platform and began his planned four hour speech.

"I would like to start with a speech on beauty and grace and how I and the herons have obtained it. You see it all began…" Sanaki quickly stepped in front of him and began pushing him away.

"Well it's too bad that you won't be able to present you speech, good goddess you are heavy; I would like, instead, to promote Tanith."

-Tanith-

"Oh of course," He shuffled over to Sanaki's guard, Tanith, "Kneel good knight of Begnion."

Tanith was dressed in her special beige royal armor, and had her noble crest painted on the breast-plate. She dutifully got onto her knee and lowered her eyes to were Oliver's feet were supposed to be, which were mostly blocked by a thick gut.

"I, as Prime Minister of Begnion, do herby raise your noble class to the highest available in all of Begnion, Senators of the empire,"

"I thank you for such an honor." Tanith stood up smartly and prepared to step out.

"Wait!" Oliver's hand landed on Tanith's shoulder and brought her back to the ground. "I appoint you vice-minister of Begnion and all the duties that come with it." Oliver, Sanaki, and Sigrun started for the door quickly and made it out before Tanith figured out what just happened.

"Vice Minister…VICE MINISTER!" Tanith screamed as she shoved her way through a sea of people heading toward the door. The stairs of the upper sections were like waterfalls of beorc and laguz. When Tanith finally reached the door, she was furious.

"When I find that little deceitful girl and her heavyset Prime Minister I will…" Tanith stamped over to her large armored pegasus and mounted it, heading to the Empress's temple for a dinner party.


	3. Chapter 2 Part II: The Begnion Senate

Chapter 2 Part II: The Begnion Senate

-Muarim and Tormod-

_In the World of Tellius, it was only a few years ago when laguz were treated as kindly outside of their own countries. Of the seven nations on Tellius, the three beorc, or human countries, (Crimea, Daein, and Begnion) were not welcoming of laguz until very recently, and Begnion had been especially bad as laguz slavery was common until the end of the War of the Goddess._

"Wow, I wonder what the Empress wants us at the capital for," Tormod, a young rebel boy of Begnion, walked with his friends, a tiger and raven laguz. Tormod was a simple boy, with unruly dark red hair and a long orange cloak. His tiger laguz friend, Muarim, was a green haired man of great size. Vika was a thin, frail woman with great black wings. Tormod, while walking, imagined Muarim, Vika and himself getting medals for their service in the Laguz Emancipation Army, a rebel group which helped to completely free all laguz in Begnion.

"Do you think that they will give me something for my cold…*Achoo*, *sniff*" Vika looked unfocused and dazed. Vika, being a raven-laguz, would normally fly ahead for her boss and friend, but could not because of a bad cold.

"Come on Vika everyone knows that Raven Colds last for only 3 days tops. You will be fine." Tormod continued walking and imagined Sigrun placed a kiss on his forehead.

"There is no such thing as a raven cold. This is obviously something bad, little one," Muarim with a low, gruff voice commented, "Besides; this is something about the nobility or Senate, look! Prime Minister Oliver is going into the Empress's temple," The trio followed the new Prime Minister into the temple, where they had been summoned.

As the trio entered the home of the Empress, Sigrun was happy to greet them. Sigrun was a beautiful woman, whom Tormod admired greatly and often fantasized about. Her long light blue hair and gentle face complemented her majestic, golden and white armor. Tormod quickly grabbed Sigrun's hand and placed a kiss on it. She blushed slightly as Tormod held her hand, and then suddenly her smile fell to a fearful frown.

"All right, good to see you, let's get inside and talk business," The three were quickly pushed up the stairs as a very angry Tanith followed behind them. Tanith held her drawn, blessed, silver sword with her.

As the entourage got to the main room, Sanaki sat all of the members in the room quickly at a place at the table. Oliver and Tanith were at the ends, Hetzel's brother, Duke Heva, Lekain's niece Duchess Lelan, and a mysterious old man where on one side. The old man was thin, wrinkled, and held a small staff with him. He was dressed in a red sage's cloak, which Tormod knew because he was dressed in a sage's cloak too, only Tormod's was orange. Tormod, Muarim, and Vika sat on the opposite side of the table. Empress Sanaki and Sigrun felt that this was the best time to reveal the truth.

"Excuse me everyone,"

All eyes turned to empress. This was nothing new, but today it was particularly disturbing as Tanith's eyes burned with passion.

"May I state that I have traced Muarim's and Tormod's bloodline to former nobility? And of course, Sir Lockitus…" as Sanaki said this, the old man looked up, "is an ancient blue blood. With three potential nobles, this is a joyous occasion. I must first poise a great and grave question. Tormod, Muarim, and Sir Lockitus…will you serve as senators?"

"Hold on. Repeat that once more," Muarim was shocked. _"A laguz senator? Never in a million years!"_

"Wow senators in…no _of _Begnion," Tormod so excited, he jumped out of his seat toppling it over.

"A-A-ACHOO!"


	4. Chapter 3: Castle Lede

Chapter 3: Castle Gnados

I most certainly do _not _own fire emblem.

* * *

_In the year 292, the beast laguz country of Gallia was a fledgling nation, with enemies on all borders. Thusly the borders of Gallia were established on what would be easiest to defend. On the Crimean Province border, a sea of trees stopped all attempts of invasion to the north. To the west was the ocean stretching beyond on seemingly forever. And to the east and south was a mountain range which stretched far and wide along almost all the border. However, a small valley was left open in the south, it was simple to pass through this valley and the Gallians took the danger to heart. They built 4 fortresses, Castle Lede, Castle Soan, Castle Opewn, and Castle Gnados._

_During the Mad Kings War, King Dheginsea of the Southern Dragon-Laguz Nation of Goldoa, fearfully occupied Castle Gnados, preparing to help fight off Daein. However, even though the war never spread that far, the troops were never recalled._

-Lethe-

"Dear Goddess, I hate running in the savannah," Lethe growled as her legs moved quickly along the ground. Being a dark orange haired cat laguz, she was okay with running great distances, but did not enjoy running over certain terrains. The endless, grassy savannah was one of them.

"Grrr…Don't complain, Lethe doesn't have as much weight to move around or have to keep up with an angrily speeding cat."

"Oh…sorry" Lethe slowed her pace. Mordecai, a big blue haired tiger caught up with her then, in a feat common among laguz but shocking to most beorc, shifted from his full tiger form to a form more like a human, with full facial hair and a tail. Mordecai wore a blue shirt and brown shorts, with a traditional tiger belt.

"Let us rest here." Mordecai sat down as a squirrel slowly and suspiciously moved towards at him.

"Mordecai, Castle Lede is another mark from here, come on."

"Why does the king wish for use to speak to Goldoa?" Mordecai was now staring down at the squirrel staring back at him from the palm of his hand. Mordecai was the technical chief ambassador of Gallia, while Lethe was the supreme army commander of Gallia, and the two would be the discussion party for Gallia at the Gallian-Goldoan talks.

"Because Castle Gnados is under Goldoan control and King Skrimir wants it back."

"Grrr…Why?" Mordecai growled.

"You think I have any better understanding of politics than you?"

"Sorry…" Mordecai set the squirrel on a branch and shifted back to his tiger form, becoming large and deadly, "Let's go,"

Mordecai and Lethe moved forward and in a short time reached the gates of Castle Lede. Both shifted back to human form outside of the castle and started inside. Lethe was wore her green cloak and skirt, and with her wild orange hair and ears coming out of her head, she was quite a "cat woman". The two beast laguz stared at the large gateway of a large dark castle.

"Mordecai doesn't like dark places,"

"Oh come on Mordecai, there is nothing to be afraid of," Both Lethe and Mordecai could see through the dark, however, Mordecai could not see as well as daytime, which made him dislike dark places. The cramp hall of the castle also made Mordecai nervous.

Lethe began to push open the door, and with Mordecai's eventual assistance, opened the way into castle. Mordecai and Lethe walked slowly through the halls of Castle Lede.

"EEP!"

"Who's there?" Lethe growled angrily.

"Grr…" Mordecai shifted and jumped into the darkness.

"Hyaa-yaah!"

"Yaah!" A thunderbolt illuminated the darkness for a second. Mordecai stared for a moment into the green eyes of a tall blue haired man.

"Mordecai?" The man asked.

"Zihark…friend of Mordecai and Gallia," Mordecai smiled as he remembered the times he had with the man, Zihark.

"Ilyana is here as well," Zihark said happily. He quickly lit a torch and placed it in a holster near their spot. The torch illuminated the room, revealing the surprised and…hungry faces looking at one another. Zihark wore a long grey wool cloak and was armed with a small curved sword.

Lethe had feeling for Zihark during the Mad Kings War but had moved on since the War of the Goddess. At least, she thought she had. Lethe was not sure if she was jealous or angry, but she felt uneasily around Ilyana, who appeared to be Zihark's girlfriend.

"Oh…what did you bring to eat?" Ilyana's voice was barely audible from the darkness. Her pale and thin form looked unhealthy and in desperate need of food. She wore a small tight skirt and a long yellow cape which reached to the ground.

"Oh right, Ilyana is always hungry," Mordecai reached into his pack attached to his belt. The pack normally held food so Ilyana had been watching the bag carefully, "Mordecai has brought special bread from Gallia with cheese…" Ilyana had scoffed the bread and cheese before Mordecai knew what had happened.

"So…are you and Ilyana…you know…" Lethe stared sadly into his eyes. '_Longing, that's the feeling,' _Lethe thought.

"Hiding in the castle, sorry we needed a place to stay and we are coming from Goldoa." Zihark interrupted.

"No I mean..." Lethe tried to clarify.

"Ilyana and I aren't supporting Goldoa. Ilyana is staying with me and I will always be loyal to Daein first then Gallia."

"Wait Zihark, I mean…" Lethe attempted to explain.

"Hey you!"

"What?" Lethe was looking for a source of the sound.

"You Gallian, you are trespassing,"

"Goldoans!" Lethe whispered under her breath.

Six soldiers, with a bandanas and Goldoan clothing, appeared in the hall adjacent to the group. Lethe shifted gracefully back into her cat form and prepared for a fight.

"Grr…Mordecai hates fighting. Why are we trespassing in our territory?" Mordecai challenged.

"This is Goldoan land! Prepare to battle,"

"Fine. Mordecai tried to talk, but they would not listen," Mordecai shifted in response. Zihark drew his sword and readied himself. Ilyana grabbed Zihark's shoulder and steadied herself.

"Grraaaahhh!" All six dragons shifted in sync. The six red dragons towered over the small four soldiers.

"Ready Lethe?" Zihark smiled at the cat.

"Always," Lethe watched as Zihark adjusted himself to attack a dragons head.

"Let's rumble you horrendous cooks," Ilyana's eyes became dark with hatred, "You will pay for your incredibly offensive food!"

"Huh? Offensive food?" One dragon asked Ilyana.

"Look, I tasted your terrible soup! It was bad, what the heck did you put in there?"

"Um, that was the wash pool. Look, just because we are dragons does not mean that we eat in big…Ugh!" Zihark made a swift hit to the speaking dragon's head. The dragon fell, in pain and in surrender.

Lethe jumped into the air, ricocheting off of the face of another dragon. Mordecai slammed his paw across the head of the dragon commander. The other three dragons started to back off. All three were wiped out by a sudden lighting burst. Lethe and Mordecai shifted back to their human forms then turned toward the angry Ilyana who began to yell at the fleeing soldiers.

"I want deer soup next time, ya hear!" Ilyana shook her tome angrily. Zihark and Lethe laughed at the furious Ilyana. Lethe looked into Zihark's eyes and Zihark stared into hers. "_What could have happened, won't happen, and it is time to move on Lethe_," Lethe took on last look into his eyes and turned away, leaving her feelings for him in the quick exchange.


	5. Chapter 4: The Silent Assassin

Chapter 4: The Silent Assassin

As Volke once said "Nobody with a high level of balance can own the Fire Emblem. You? I? We'd go beserk in a moment,"

* * *

-Volke-

Volke, listened quietly from the upper balcony of Castle Lede. Lethe sniffed suddenly and looked up to the upper balcony. It was dark and empty. Volke landed cleanly onto the earth surrounding the castle and took off, speeding toward Castle Gnados.

"_My next successful mission and 40,000 Goldoan Denari is only moments away. I love doing what I do best," _Volke thought to himself. Volke was a powerful assassin who sold killing and espionage services. Volke was also renowned for never failing a contract, and assumed it would remain that way, which is why he was completely unaware of his pursuer. Suddenly a stick broke behind him.

"Hmm…" Volke turned around, still running, watching the still darkness behind him. Volke then collided into a tree, knocking him into the ground.

"What in Goddess's name?" Volke got up and turned around to see an excited blond woman dressed in a long blue dress.

"VOLKE!" The woman was literally shaking with excitement.

"Can I help you?" Volke's face was unchanged behind his dark brown mask.

"Name's Heather. I am so excited to see Volke, the greatest assassin ever!" Heather screamed. Volke quickly took note of the Heather's knife, lock-pick, and large bag attached to her belt. She was obviously a thief.

"You are too kind. Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to accomplish,"

"Oh, really? What kind of mission are you on?"

"3,000 gold,"

"What?"

"3,000 gold to learn what mission I am on. And that is all you will learn,"

"Oh, it's all about the money with you isn't it? It's okay, because I have already taken your report manifest, so it doesn't matter," Heather took off in the opposite direction.

"He-he, what a sucker. Even I know better than…EEP!" Volke appeared in front of Heather.

"You shouldn't talk so loud. It gives away your position," Volke snatched the manifest and took off, only to trip over a hidden rope.

"And you shouldn't be dumb enough to believe that I am going to just let you get away,"

"We are not going to play this game! What do you want?" Volke got up in a perfect spinning move and faced Heather with a large and incredibly sharp Stiletto knife.

"4,000 gold," Heather smiled as she turned Volke's signature move back on him.

"I'm not paying you,"

"Well, I guess you will never know then,"

"Look, I have already taken your report manifest," Heather snatched at her stealing bag. It was in Volke's hand. "And you gave me a blank sheet of paper in place of mine so let's assume that each of us knows what the other is doing. Why does Crimea want to know about the actions of her closest ally through spies? That seems a little below dear Queen Elincia," Crimea and Gallia were allies during both the Mad King's War and the War of the Goddess. Crimea and Gallia tended to be the only allied countries willing to share information, and Crimea's queen, Elincia was always open to Gallia's kings Caineghis and Skrimir.

"I don't know! I am just the delivery girl! And since when do you work for Goldoa? This…espionage…seems a little below King Kurthnaga," King Dhegensia and King Kurthnaga ruled a small, insular country, which didn't really have much need for spies or assassins, due to their insular nature. Goldoa has also never participated in a war until the war of the Goddess, while Phocenis and Kilvas, (island nations of Bird Laguz), attacked Goldoa once, Goldoa refused to recognize it, and calmly defended their borders in what they called the Bird Laguz Raids.

"I am getting paid well. I don't ask questions when I am paid well. Go home girl. Do your report. Goldoa will still get the information, even if Crimea gets it too,"

"Glad I could convince you to part with such important information,"

Volke walked away, feeling defeated.

"_How could I fall for the simplest trap in the book? I must be losing my touch. Or...no, she couldn't have been…Was that the girl who kept following me outside the tower?" _Volke continued to ponder the question as he finally reached Castle Gnados.

-Gareth-

"…And that is the report. Gallia plans to retake all four forts if they are able," Volke delivered his report to Gareth, deep inside castle Gnados.

"Hmm…Thank you Volke. You are free from the contract," Gareth, Volke's employer, had a large voice, like a roar. He was at least a head over Volke. Gareth was a Red Dragon, the largest of the Dragons, and was King Kurthnaga's most loyal servant.

"Gareth, one more thing…"

"Yes Volke?"

"A girl. A Whisper intercepted my report manifest. She doesn't know what I discovered, but she knows what I was doing and who I was working for," Volke explained. A Whisper is an incredibly high level thief, of which there were only two on the continent. One was the husband of Daien's Queen, and the other was this girl.

"That is very bad. Who was this Whisper?"

"A girl named Heather. Lord Renning led our division outside the Tower of the Goddess. The girl was very perceptive and took note of my abilities, tricks, and…weaknesses. She is working for Queen Elincia and Sir Bastian. It appears Crimea wishes to know exactly what is going on."

"Hmmm…Crimea must not get involved. Return to Hova. King Kurthnaga will draw up a new contract for you,"

"Alright, but I will not be enlisted in the act of assassination of King Skrimir, Queen Elincia, or any of either's noble court,"

"No, don't worry. Kurthnaga will explain you new contract when you get to Hova," Gareth turned away. _"This is very bad. Crimea's involvement could start another war. A Great War. And now, the Laguz are split. Beginon would not allow Goldoa to go unaided, Daein will move with Beginon. Serenes will assist Gallia. But Kurthnaga won't back off. Not with his nephew missing."_ Gareth spoke little but thought for long periods of time. _"Maybe that's why I speak so little," _Gareth attempted to find a way to stop the information from reaching Crimea without having Volke kill Heather, but Gareth saw no options.

"War it is then," Gareth walked out of Castle Gnados and transformed. The large red dragon began running, joined by a team of dragons, all willing to follow Gareth to the death. Gareth closed his eyes and said a silent pray to Yuneashera. _"Goddess, help us avoid a war. This world is too dangerous for us to take care of it alone." _Gareth continued running, heading toward his home of many years, the capital of Goldoa.


	6. Chapter 5: Lost in Kilvas

Chapter 5: Lost in Kilvas

Trust me, I don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

-Lillia-

"Fregeand, where are we?" Lillia asked. Fregeand and her were wandering the Kilvas countryside aimlessly.

"I don't know, but we are near a beach! And that means…ADVENTURE!" Fregeand continued walking, heading toward what appeared to be the coast. Fregeand's hair was dark, and long. His ponytail flapped back and forth across his back, tempting Lillia to pull it as she had done when they were both little. Lillia touched her bright blond hair, and looked behind her, fearing Soren's wrath.

"Fregeand, Soren will get mad if we are gone too long," Lillia and Fregeand were too tired to keep flying. They had escaped the watchful eye of Soren earlier that day and where going on an adventure to see Begnion and the rest of the continent.

"That old, high-strung, stuffy fool won't know we are gone,"

"Fregeand, I don't know…Soren is…really quite perceptive,"

"That guy wouldn't notice if a wolf laguz ate his robe while he was wearing it!"

"Oh, I couldn't notice it, huh?" Soren stood behind them, towering over the raven and heron girl. Soren's face showed little emotion, but if Lillia had to guess, it would be anger.

"Soren! What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me you two had escaped,"

"Um…it was Lillia's idea! I was just following along and…"

"Like I am going to believe that your kind respectful sister would do anything this brash,"

"_I did do it. It was my idea," _Lillia spoke the ancient language, turning herself in for a crime she did not commit. Lillia stared into Soren's red eyes. Soren's bright green cloak did not match his face or hair, but Lillia was unwilling to insult Soren's fashion. Soren's brand stood out on his head, attracting her eyes. The brand willed her to touch it, despite what her mother had warned her.

"_I do not believe that. Do not defend your brother," _Soren responded in almost perfect tongue of the language. Leanne had done a good job.

"Eh… what are you guys saying? Are you blaming me? Are you squealing on me in that weird tongue?" Fregeand's face grew angry. Soren snatched his ear and began dragging him toward Castle Kilvas.

"You are coming with me! You have several Vortex drills to work on!" Vortex was a special spell which Royal Raven Laguz could learn, and Fregeand, being the son of the Old Kilvas king, was able to learn the spell. However, the spell is difficult, for most Laguz don't even attempt to use anything other than transformation to fight, and magic was within inches of to impossible for most laguz.

"But dad doesn't even use Vortex anymore! And Vortex is hard!"

"Maybe you should bring that up with you father! Lillia, are you coming?"

"_Hold on Uncle! What is that?"_ Lillia pointed, still speaking fast in the old tongue.

"For the Goddesses sake, why do you make me try and translate that language? Um…I haven't the faintest idea…" Tibarn smashed into Soren sending both flying back onto the hard, unforgiving earth.

"SOREN!" Tibarn jumped up, squeezing the life out of Soren. Tibarn's tall, muscular form had often distracted Lillia, his large arms surrounding Soren's tiny pale form. Tibarn wore his open green jacket, revealing his abs and chest, and also wore a small headband which held the symbol of the united bird nation of Serenes.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! Yes Tibarn, it is good to see you!"

Fregeand, now free of Soren's grip took off and landed on Tibarn's brown mop that sat on his head.

"TIBARN!"

"Fregeand, my favorite godchild, how are you?" Tibarn pulled Fregeand down from his head and hugged him. Fregeand hugged back, almost trying to squeeze the life out of his big godfather.

"Well, Lillia, do I get a hug?" Lillia turned around to see Reyson, standing tall over her. Lillia ran into his arms, surrounding his robe with her grip. Lillia looked up into his eyes. Reyson's eyes were like bright emeralds, staring down at her and complimented by his smile. Reyson's hair was long, longer than Lillia's, and rested on her face.

Soren slowly stood up, attempted to return his back to its former condition. Soren's focus on the embracing bird tribes, thinking back to the final hug Ike gave him. Soren averted his gaze for a moment then interrupted Reyson.

"Reyson, it is good to see you again,"

"As it is with you Soren. How have our dear godchildren been holding up?"

"Well, if they had it their way, you might not have had to come here to see them. They were trying to cross these waters and go to the Phoenicis province!"

"Taking you sister on an ocean journey! That's my boy!" Tibarn rubbed his hand on Fregeand's hair. Reyson was not so happy with Lillia.

"How could you let your brother try something you stupid? He could have been drowned, or worse, you could have gone after him and been hurt. Then Tibarn would have killed Soren,"

"Har de har, you two are hilarious. Why have you graced my tiny island and my tiny followers with your presence?"

"Begnion's new Prime Minister, Oliver, has declared a National Begnion holiday of mourning for the destruction of the Herons. Tanith, Tormod, and, get this, Muarim have become Begnion Senators,"

"Muarim! A laguz? Hmm…When Empress Sanki called for change, she meant it,"

"Gallia and Goldoa have gone to war," Reyson said this in a cold, uncaring way, showing his disapproval for the action.

"War? Why?"

"Well a certain Zihark, Ilyana, Lethe, and Mordecai wiped out a team of Goldoan dragons. And King Kurthnaga declared war the day after,"

"Wow…Ilyana and Zihark are going to get it! When I am through with them…" Soren turned around and started murmuring to himself.

"Soren, I came here to ask you and Naesala what Serenes should do. Where is that dirt bag anyway?" Tibarn looked around the general area, and then peeked at Castle Kilvas from behind Soren.

"Don't talk about my brother in law like that!" Reyson's eyes burned with anger, something that was rarely pointed at Tibarn.

"Sorry, just being realistic…"

"I thought Naesala was at the capital,"

"At the capital! Neither Reyson nor I have seen the slightest hint of that crow around,"

"So…in conclusion, Naesala is missing, Tibarn is congratulating Fregeand for sneaking out, Reyson is scolding Lillia for protecting her brother, and Zihark and Ilyana have started the first laguz war ever,"

"Not ever…there was this little beef Phoenicis had with Goldoa. Kilvas came in on our side. It was over quick, but the queen, my mother, was well justified,"

"Okay, the second major laguz war,"

"Unless you want to count all those times Tibarn wanted to kill me," Naesala flew in with the same sly, sneaky pattern he always flew. His face was hard and distance, yet his smile seemed all too familiar. His pony tail hung down his back, like his son's. Naesala wore a black jacket with holes in the back for his great black wings. Naesala had a glove on one hand, and a was a generally a thin man. '_Fregeand looks more like dad everyday,'_ Lillia considered.

"Naesala, you evil monstrosity, where have you been?" Tibarn threw his arm around Naesala. _Tibarn is in a feely mood, _Lillia thought to herself.

"Naesala, I am glad to see you are safe," Reyson smiled and bowed.

"DAD!" Fregeand and Lillia took wing and landed into his arms. Naesala hugged both tightly, and then a solemn look came on his face. Naesala looked over at his brother and nodded.

"Soren,"

"Brother,"

"Where have been, you foolish crow?" Tibarn's face was as bright as the sun. He punched Naesala's arm.

"Just a moment Tibarn…Lillia, Fregeand, Reyson, I am sorry," Naesala looked down, unable to face his children.

"For what?" Lillia looked up at her father, fearing the worst.

"Leanne is missing. I have lost your mother,"

All members except Soren stood in horror, unable to accept the situation.

"You lost your wife? Is that all? This is pretty light for you Naesala," Soren smiled at his sibling who was still staring out into the sky, lost in thought.


	7. Chapter 6 Part I: An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 6 Part I: An Unexpected Visit

Yadda Yaddda, Fire emblem's not mine, Yadda yadda

* * *

-Rafiel-

"Woo-hoo, I didn't think I would make it to across the desert," Rafiel observed. Rafiel stared up at the blistering sun, and then down to the hills of Daein. Rafiel, his protectors, Nailah and Volug, both wolf laguz, came across the dreaded desert of death to visit one of Rafiel's dearest friends, Queen Micaiah of Daein. Daein was also the closest nation to Hatari, which was across the desert from the continent of West Tellius. Hatari was a wolf laguz nation, and Nailah was the queen of Hatari.

"Oh nonsense Rafiel, you looked like you could have gone another three days," Nailah joked. Rafiel turned to his protector. Naliah wore a fur uniform and a small shoulder strap which held up her uniform. She had a band over her left eye, which she did not have.

"And we would've been there those three days had Volug not found the Oasis of Hamar," Rafiel turned back to look at Volug, who's face remained unchanged. Volug's black hair rested around his face. His hands were in a fist and at his waste. Volug wore a cloak around his waist, but had a bared chest. Rafiel noticed that Volug's nose was working however.

"Volug, why don't you add some value to this conversation?" Nailah commented.

Volug shifted into a dark grey wolf and started barking.

"Well I meant something more than a 'ruff ruff'," Nailah half said, half laughed. However, Volug continued barking and growling. Rafiel's heartbeat picked up. He was reminded of being outside the tower, scared and hiding behind Volug. Nailah's strength was needed for the tower invasion, and his dear brother Reyson had been chosen for the tower, not him. Rafiel always wondered what the inside of the tower looked like.

Nailah started sniffing hard, and form shifted quickly. Nailah's band remained as she shifted into her white wolf form. Rafiel stepped behind Nailah and shifted to his Heron state, unable to fly, but useful none the less. Rafiel, in shifted form, was a white rare heron, with a black beak and legs. Rafiel was normally a tall majestic man with long blond hair and non-functioning great white wings. Rafiel also wears a long, white, majestic robe.

"_Oh goddess Ashera, ur… Yune, um…goddess, don't let me die," _Rafiel prayed while scanning the mountains surrounding the desert. Rafiel didn't see anyone, yet Volug continued to bark away, and Rafiel trusted his sense of smell. Suddenly, Volug jumped into the air, startled by a green haired man with a large incredibly sharp sword, who appeared out of the sand. Rafial immediately recognized him as Stefan.

"Good Lady Stefan! Don't do that! We were more than happy to accommodate you! How are you doing?" Rafiel asked. Stefan ignored him and turned to Nailah.

"Surrender the Heron and you won't be hurt," Stefan's words were cold and stinging to Rafiel's nervous heart.

"Surrender the…What now? We are just here to visit. If you want us to…AHH!" Nailah was thrown back by a barrage of Stefan's specialty move called Astra. The attack was particularly deadly because Stefan did it with his powerful and famous sword, the Vague Katti. Nailah fell over, badly wounded.

Rafiel hurriedly moved toward Nailah's defeated form and sang the Galdar of Revival, and healed Naliah. Rafiel, like other herons, was gifted with the ability to sing the blessed songs of the Galdar, which allowed him to do various things, including heal others with his song. Naliah, now a perfect picture of health, stood up and growled at Stefan.

"Fine Stefan, if you want to fight then so be it!" Nailah howled, calling to the moon spirit then jumped and attacked, tearing a huge wound across Stefan's chest. Stefan fell and disappeared into the desert.

"What was that about?" Nailah shifted back into her tribal (human) form, her one eye scanning the desert preparing for another attack.

"_My Queen we have to hurry and leave before he heals himself and comes back!_" Volug blurted out in the ancient language. Volug quickly hid his snout in his paws, reeling like a dog.

"Yes of course, let's get to Daein," Nailah shifted and pulled Rafiel onto her back. Rafiel closed his eyes and held onto her tightly, not wanting to see another battle.

Rafiel began feeling sick as he bounced up and down on her long slender back. He closed his eyes, frightened and unhappy. "_What is wrong with you? You've ridden on her back a thousand times, and you have been in combat more than a few times. That archer shot you outside the tower. Good thing Rhys was around. Hmm…Why do I feel this bad?" _Rafiel thought to and at himself. Rafiel opened his eyes to see the great capital of Daein.

Nevassa was a black great citadel. Its box-like towers and buildings rose up into the air. Nevassan farmland surrounded the area and Nevassan caravans traveled quickly on several major roads stretching out from the city. Nevassa was old, and well built. It was once called, "the city of the forgotten" as it was passed up for Sienne as the capital of Begnion. However, Nevassa under Micaiah was known as the Citadel of Peace. Nailah ran through the farmland, followed by Volug. Nailah stopped just before the gate and shifted. Rafiel fell off of her back as she shifted. Nailah grabbed Rafiel's hand and dragged him through the city, Volug following like a dedicated dog. Daein citizens stared as the three laguz ran through the city, finally, after climbing stairways and going up several levels, a distraught and tired blue haired noble meet them in front of the upper level markets.

"Pelleas," Nailah greeted.

"Welcome friends…Ugh…wait a minute you can't just run in to see Lady Micaiah! I must warn her…" Nailah shoved past Pelleas and started making her way to the main palace. Volug followed the three pushing and shoving through the markets.

"Stop!"

"Stop holding me human!" Nailah hissed at Pelleas, and then continued dragging Rafiel through the city.

"Human! W-what?…How dare you call me human! What if I called you sub-human?"

"Then I would kill you!"

"You can't resist dark magic! Stop now!" Nailah did stop. She turned around, staring down the blue haired noble. Pelleas stared back, his lip starting to quiver.

"Do you want to have a fight in this crowded market, or go warn her?"

"Thank you," Pelleas pushed on ahead, Nailah following far behind. However, Rafiel turned around and Volug was gone.

"Wait! Nailah, where is Volug?"

"Hmmm…where did he go? Oh well…come on!" Nailah continued pulling Rafiel, shoving through the Daein citizens.

Rafiel closed his eyes and opened them again. "_I hope Volug is okay…_" Rafiel's heart was beating hard and fast, making him very tired. Slowly, the sound of shocked women and busy merchants started to fade, and finally his vision blackened.


	8. Chapter 6 Part II: An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 6 Part II: An Unexpected Visit

Rafiel opened his eyes first to find two blobs…one silver, the other dark gray. Rafiel closed and opened his eyes again, and his vision focused on a Micaiah smiling at him. The Silver Haired Maiden's hair shimmered in the dim torchlight. Micaiah's red eyes and gentle smile charmed Rafiel. He had always especially liked Micaiah. The other was Nailah, his protector.

"Micaiah…"

"Rafiel…are you okay?" Micaiah's smile turned to a worried frown.

Rafiel sat up, wings aching. '_I must have fallen on them,' _he thought to himself.

"My wings hurt,"

"I assumed so…you fell upon them," Nailah looked at his fifth and sixth appendages worriedly.

"However, I feel much better than I did at the markets. What happened?" Rafiel took a good look around the room. Volug sat behind Micaiah in wolf form. Pelleas sat on a chair against the opposite wall, one leg across the other. A blond haired young man leaned against the wall left of Rafiel's bed with his arms crossed. Rafiel remembered him as Leonardo, Micaiah's Supreme Daein General and excellent archer. Leonardo's wore fancy blue and black armor, which Rafiel recognized as the new official armor of Daein. _Sothe is missing. So is Tauroneo. Hmm… _Rafiel thought to himself.

"It is entirely my fault. I should not have dragged you through the market," Nailah looked down, not wanting to look into Rafiel's eyes.

"No Nailah, it is mine" Pelleas got up and pushed in front of Nailah, "I was the one who insisted on formalities," Rafiel took a good look at Pelleas. He appeared to look tougher than he had in a long time. Pelleas long, curly blue hair rested on his forehead, similar to Volug. Pelleas wore similar uniform to the robe he wore for the battle of the tower of the Goddess, light grey cape and blue uniform with gold details.

"Pelleas, do not blame yourself. It is my fault," Micaiah stared sadly at Rafiel, "I was emotionally unable to meet you. I had to have time to prepare myself," Micaiah's eyes began to water. She turned away and threw her arms around Volug, who began to whine and lick her face.

"Micaiah, what…what happened to Sothe?" Rafiel felt brave and in control, which was rare for him. While always having an air of nobility around him, he often felt like he was of little use, being unable to fight. Rafiel also felt like a weakling, often running and hiding behind Nailah and Volug. Now however, he felt like the strong one and helped Micaiah get up. Micaiah rushed into his arms, crying more intensely now.

"Raf-Rafiel…Sothe is…he's…I don't know…"

"Speak your mind Micaiah,"

"He…" Rafiel closed his eyes and peered into the heart of Micaiah. Rafiel knew the problem before Micaiah could muster the words.

"He is gone, and you don't know where he is or what you can do about it,"

"…*sniff* yes…"

Rafiel closed his eyes again and began singing the Galdar of Tranquility. Slowly, each word gently slipped off of his lips, calming the crying Micaiah, and surrounding her with an aura of harmony. Nailah fell into her wolf mode, unable to resist the song. Pelleas and Leonardo both watched the Heron, feeling a calmness of balance overtake them.

Just as Micaiah started to stop crying and calmed down, Tauroneo busted in through the closed door and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"My lady, my lady, I have terrible news. The war has escalated! Crimea has declared war on Goldoa!"

"Huh?" Rafiel stared at Tauroneo, unable to imagine the peaceful nations of Crimea and Goldoa willing to kill each other's citizens.

"Yes," Pelleas uttered with a sarcastic tone, "The best thing to do right now is to tell our sad, ailing queen that Daein will be forced to join the war she fought so hard to stop,"

"Would you have me keep her in the dark?"

"I would have you pick a better time to share such poor information,"

"Pelleas please, don't worry about it. Daein will not join unless our direct ally, Begnion, joins. Daein will stay neutral for the time being. Meanwhile, Rafiel, allow me to explain. Come to the briefing room in a quarter of a mark,"

"Alright Micaiah…are you sure your okay?"

"Yes, I can finally rest thanks to you, so please make yourselves at home,"

"Micaiah…" Rafiel, Nailah, Leonardo, and Tauroneo left the room, leaving Pelleas and Volug with Micaiah. Rafiel wandered Daein keep with Nailah following behind him everywhere. Rafiel worried badly about Micaiah. _What will become of my lady? Will she be okay? Where the hell is Sothe? And why is Gallia fighting another laguz nation? Oh lord…Tibarn is going to go insane! I hope Reyson and Naesala can stop him._

After about a quarter of a mark and 73 more unanswerable questions, Rafiel found himself at the briefing room, with Nailah, Tauroneo, Leonardo, and Pelleas waiting patiently for the queen. Micaiah entered seconds later with four maps under her arms. Volug followed, un-shifted, carrying ten more.

"Okay this is where we start," Micaiah laid down her 14 maps on the table, unfolding one. The map was actually a portrait of the Gallian forces who had battled in the War of the Goddess. Ranulf was crossed out. Caineghis and Giffca were also crossed out. Skirmir had the mark of Gallia stamped on his cloak signifying his coronation. Rafiel suspected Micaiah had made all the markings herself.

"Lethe and Mordecai are both chief Gallian administrators, who we suspect are the ones at fault for this war. Both Lethe and Mordecai battled Goldoan troops in Castle Lede. Also," Micaiah pulled another portrait, which showed the Daein forces. Micaiah, Sothe, Leonardo, Tauroneo, Edward, and Pelleas all stood side by side, in addition to other Daein soldiers, "Zihark was involved,"

"Hmm…So Lethe and Mordecai just aggressed against Goldoan troops," Rafiel stared intensely at Nailah and Volug in the Gallian picture. The two had stood for beast tribe unity, and Rafiel feared that Daein might take the side of Begnion, forcing Nailah and Volug to pick a side. Rafiel prayed quietly then refocused his attention.

"Not exactly. King Skimir claims that Goldoans were trespassing. However, King Kurthnaga makes a different claim. King Kurthnaga sent this ultimatum to Gallia… 'Until Prince Quito is returned to Goldoa, Gallia will be an enemy of our nation,'"

"This is very disturbing; perhaps we should try and have the leaders met in Daein. A peaceful solution could be worked out," Nailah suggested.

"I would, however, I am not…I…*sniff*"

"I am sorry, I had forgotten. No, Daein must mind its own internal issues before medaling with others. And Hatari would be happy to help!" Nailah smiled and pulled Micaiah to her.

"Yes…we could find…possibly…" Micaiah drifted off, thinking about Sothe, and started to cry.

"Alright, alright," Leonardo piped up, unwilling to see his monarch crying anymore.

"Leonardo?"

"Listen here my lady. Pelleas and I have forged an idea,"

"Not now Leonardo!" Pelleas grabbed Leonardo's arm, but to no avail.

"Oh hush you! Look Lady Micaiah, we are going to Begnion, and we are going to get to the bottom of this. Prime Minister Oliver most likely still has a network of spies which moves around the country. We will force his to reveal the location of Sothe!" Leonardo had the look of adventure in his eyes, a look which both Rafiel and Micaiah remembered from his younger days.

"Leonardo…Pelleas…"

"Don't worry about us my lady; in fact we called in an old friend to help us, so that Tauroneo and you can stay in Daein. Edward!"

Edward rushed out from behind the door, sword hilted next to him, brown hair spiked out from his head and a huge smile on his face.

"Ready and willing my lady!"

"Oh dear Edward…fine…"

"My lady, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps Nailah and I could go with them. This would allow me to reach Gallia and try to make peace and to help you," Rafiel spoke calmly and gently, soothing Micaiah with his words.

"On one condition," Micaiah lifted her index finger. An amused look was forming on her face.

"Name it, my lady,"

"I keep Volug!" Volug jumped onto her, knocking her down, and licking her face. Rafiel smiled then, solemnly, turned to face what appeared to be an uncertain future…with old friends.


	9. Chapter 7: River Route

Chapter 7: River Route

Okay, so i don't own Fire Emblem. WHAT ABOUT IT?

* * *

_And so, the brave Daein-Hatari team trekked southward, down the tributaries of the mighty Ribahn River. However, all is not well, as the team is being followed by sinister creatures of an earlier time._

-Pelleas-

"Ready…GO!" Leonardo screamed. Pelleas, Leonardo, and Edward all through down their cards. Rafiel still stared at his, then noticed the thrown down cards and quickly conformed. Nailah threw five dice across the floor of the canoe, revealing a two, a pair of threes, and snake eyes.

"Low role! I got this, five of a kind!" Leonardo had three threes, and two fives.

"Sorry Leonardo, two four of a kinds beats a five of a kind," Edward laughed and started to scrape up the money when Nailah stopped him.

"I am actually pretty sure, Rafiel won. Seven of a kind beats two fours right?" Rafiel's cards were five ones.

"How many ones are you playing with?" Pelleas looked at his dismal hand. _'Four sixes. One five. How can I have this bad luck?' _Pelleas closed his eyes and turned his cards in and waited for another deal. Pelleas stared at Rafiel. Rafiel was a kind gentle soul, who just took all of Pelleas's money. His long blond hair and huge white cloak almost shined in the soft sunlight. Nailah was now dealing and Rafiel was practicing rolling when a bush shook on the left bank of the river. Nailah's ears went straight up, her one eye scanning the bank. Pelleas also heard the noise and turned to the bank.

"Grrr…what was that?" Nailah asked.

"I don't know," Pelleas scanned the bank carefully.

"Probably some animal. Look deal me in cause I am feeling it! Heck, I'll bet my rations!" Edward threw his bag of food on the table when a low growl came from the water.

"AAHHH!" Edward jumped onto Leonardo which almost capsized the boat.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I heard a growl,"

"Look there was no growl! We are all just paranoid after the boar insistent yesterday," Leonardo pushed Edward off of him, "Let's all just take a deep breath and...AAAHHH!" Leonardo was pulled off of the boat by a large, gray, hairy creature.

"LEONARDO!" Edward drew his sword and stabbed it into the water. However, Edward was far too late, and the animal was gone.

"What is going on?" Pelleas reached into his cloak and pulled out his dark Carreau tome. Pelleas was a mage of dark magic, and Carreau was one of the strongest of his magic. Pelleas took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. Nailah had shifted and stood next to Rafiel, attempting to watch all sides of her protectorate. Rafiel shielded himself behind Nailah, mindful of the now shaking forest surrounding the small boat.

"BLEGH…huh…huh…" Leonardo returned to the surface of the shallow river, hair stuck to his face, and breathing hard.

"Leonardo!" Edward jumped into the water and swam to Leonardo. Edward forced Leonardo over his shoulder and swam back to the boat with him. Pelleas pulled Leonardo onto the boat, and before another word could be uttered, Leonardo screamed.

"FERAL ONES!" Feral ones were terrible creations of Izuka of Daein. Izuka's creations were laguz twisted and tormented to the point that they could not think or be laguz anymore and were stuck in animal form.

"Feral ones! How…Ahh!" Edward dodged an incoming feral raven. Soon, dozens of cats and tiger started coming out of the forest, all foaming and snarling wildly. Hawks and ravens started to circle the small craft, crying out in anguish and hate.

"Oh dear Goddess, we are going to die!" Edward screamed and started foaming like one of the feral laguz.

"We will die! I am lucky to still be alive!" Leonardo screamed and grabbed Edward, holding him like a baby.

"Calm Yourselves!" Pelleas grabbed Edward and threw him toward an oar in the rear of the boat, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright! Alright…" Edward started rowing hurriedly. Cats and tigers started wandering along the edge of the bank, preparing to strike.

"Yune…Goddess of Chaos, give my darkness strength," Pelleas summoned all his power and began recite dark chants in the ancient language, "_Bring the judgment of chaos upon the people of the light! CARREAU!" _Pelleas brought his hands down. Darkness smashed an approaching cat into the water. A tiger began advancing. Pelleas, out of the corner of his eye, saw him and turned his power upon the creature, "_May the goddess free you…CARREAU_!" The tiger's body crumpled under the dark magic and the distorted laguz, with one final jerk, ceased to live. However, a tiger on the opposite bank saw an opportunity and jumped to the craft. It was stopped mid-jump by a well trained arrow to the chest. Leonardo loaded another and knocked a raven out of the sky and into the river.

"Grrr…fine Rafiel," Nailah shifted to a beorc form and grabbed an oar. Nailah began helping Edward as the boat traveled quickly down the river.

Pelleas continued destroying feral beasts as Leonardo fired at the feral birds. Pelleas turned quickly to see an incoming bird several marks off.

"Hmm… I know!" Pelleas pulled out a Fernir tome, or long distance dark tome and read it carefully then aimed it at the approaching bird, _"Darkness, summon yourself upon this lesser being, I call you FERNIR!" _The bird was swallowed by a massive shadowy form from the sky. Suddenly, the ground shook, and a feral, red dragon stepped from the forest. The monstrosity roared and spewed fire onto a set of unsuspecting cat laguz. Pelleas stared in shock before being shaken conscious by Leonardo.

"Pelleas, do something!"

"Um…I know," Pelleas reached into his cloak and pulled out Balberith, the ultimate dark magic. Pelleas recalled the ceremony inside the tower, as Yune blessed this tome with a god-like power. "_This tome is one of the few things that could kill Naesala, Tibarn, Cainagais, and Kurthnaga._ _This is truly a holy weapon,"_ Pelleas repeated the words he had said many times inside the tower, ending with "_B__alberith__!_" in the ancient language. The dragon was overwhelmed by murky blast from Pelleas's holy weapon. The dragon fell, half in the bank, half in the water. Pelleas breath was short but saw more cats and tigers approaching.

He turned to see sympathy in Rafiel's eyes. Pelleas looked to his right and left to see crumpled feral laguz spewed across the banks. Wounded beasts and birds tried to pull themselves out of the water only to be attacked by other feral laguz. Rafiel, angrily and dutifully began to sing the Galdar of Release. Words formed like angels coming from the heavens, each saving one of the tortured creatures. Pelleas felt calmer, and less willing to fight. Pelleas fell on a chair into the boat, noticing Leonardo did the same. Nailah, like before, shifted, soothed by the song. Edward maintained his control and rowed the boat down the river. Pelleas looked out as laguz shifted, some for the first time in years. Laguz cried thanks toward the heron, some dying immediately, others ran or escaped, free from their terrible punishment. Finally, the red dragon shifted.

"I…I am free…you are a saint lord Rafiel. I am going back to Goldoa! I am not going to die here!"

"Wait, what do you remember? Who corrupted you?" Pelleas leaned off of the front of the boat and pulled the dragon onto into the craft.

"A monster…a grayish monster that killed thousands with his dark experiments!" The Goldoan dragon explained.

"What? How can…Izuka is still alive!" Pelleas put Balberith, Fernir, and Carreau into his cloak.

"You killed him?"

"I had thought so! But…he is…he is still corrupting"

"Actually, I remember something else. I don't know if this is a dream or something, but I remember being summoned, and fighting some hawks and beorc. Strangely, I also remember feeling extreme pain from a crazy blow to the chest from an assassin,"

"That is very strange…If you would like we can take you to the Begnion capital. There is an open trade route between Siennes and Hova,"

"Ah! How times have changed! I thought nothing could change King Dheginsea's mind…what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"We have a lot to talk about," A thin smile appeared on Pelleas's face, the first one since Sothe disappeared.


	10. Chapter 8: The Gathering

Chapter 8: The Gathering

I was born into a position which i did not own Fire Emblem...still don't

* * *

-Sanaki-

"Do-o do do, do-o do do, do-o do do da! Da da da, da da da do do do do do da da..." Sanaki sung the Galdar of Release, thinking hard about her sister's desperate plea. "_Sothe is missing! Hmm…what action would meet the needs of my sister…I could let her borrow Oliver; that will get her laughing for awhile," _Sanaki continued walking through the streets of Sienne, Sigrun following behind her. The streets of the temples were still unoccupied by commoners. Nobles greeted Sanaki with "Empress," or "Your grace." Sanaki wandered throughout her city, eyeing the pompous temples which the equally pompous, Begnion nobility wandered through, trying to find something to do. She approached a set of nobles, recognizing one as Duchess Lelan.

"Senator!"

"Empress! How are you this fine day?" The Duchess looked like a shaven Lekain, with long blond hair and a beautiful white gown. The Gaddos insignia was encrusted upon the center of her gown. She held staffs and light magic tomes.

"I am fantastic! I can see that you are in good spirits," Sanaki noticed Heva, who look frail and thin, and also very timid, was in the group.

"My lord, Duke of Asmin,"

"Bah!" Duke Heva walked away, slowly and angrily. Lelan frowned and shook her head.

"That fool needs to learn some etiquette your majesty,"

"I know it, but he is a senator, and stuffy old senators obsessed with etiquette are not what we need," A sly smile formed on Sanaki's face.

"Of course not your majesty," Duke Oliver rushed past the angered Heva, and stepped in front of Sigrun, "We do not need people who will act in such a corrupt way as to insight revolt again! Therefore, I would like to start an inquisition in which…"

"Duke Tanas, don't you have some art project to look into. Lorhon Brunelleschi is trying to get your approval for the design of the Dome of Sienne,"

"Oh yes! I must go now! I apologize and will bring this up later!" Oliver ran away, his gelatinous form also bouncing with every step.

"Dear goodness. That man is a something else! Don't you agree Apostle?" The Duchess began walking with Sanaki as they headed back toward the main cathedral.

"Yes, I know, but he is experienced, and he is loyal to me, despite what it might appear,"

"Hmm…If you insist empress,"

"Now Lelan, I would like to ask what you were speaking about in such a hushed tone,"

"Business of the Empire. Duke Asmin and I have discovered a way in which we may calm the flames of war in Goldoa and Gallia,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"I would only ask that your grace would allow me go to Hova and let Duke Asmin to Melior, through which he can meet with the leaders of each side,"

"If you are sure you can stop the war, then I will not stop you,"

"Thank you my empress, you will not regret what we are doing," Lelan turned to find Duke Heva, leaving Sanaki and Sigrun alone.

"I am not sure I trust those two,"

"I do not wander why,"

"Keep some holy pegasus knights on them,"

"Yes ma'am" Sigrun turned and rushed off, cape and teal hair flying behind her. _"She is such a pretty girl, why is it that she is not married?"_ Sanaki turned in her bulky orange royal cloak, dragging the clothing back to her temple. _"I hate this thing! I've always hated it! Supposed to help people talk to the goddess! I am tired of this thing!" _Sanaki thought loudly to herself. She eventually got so loud it burst out of her mouth. "Damn this cloak! I hate it!"

"I think you look nice," Sanaki almost jumped out of her scorned garments at the sound of Naesala's voice. Sanaki turned around in a fluid motion, her personal fire tome, Cymbeline in her hand, preparing to cast the flame magic upon the raven. The raven was tall and refused to flinch. His thin blue hair rested around his head, a pony tail hanging off his back. Strangely though, a small raven boy was hanging on his back, with arms locked around Naesala's neck.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you greet someone from the front or warn Sigrun or something? You just waited for everyone to leave then came to me all alone,"

"Not exactly. Prepare to be humbled by the King of Serenes!"

"Tibarn…IS HERE?" Tibarn flew past his ambassador and right in front of Sanaki.

"Hello my lady," Tibarn smiled and stood at least a head over Sanaki. Tibarn had scars all over his muscular chest and a scar defining his face. Tibarn's dark brown hair seemed to burst out of his head. His massive wings and handsome appeal created a huge distraction for Sanaki. _"That is one good-looking hawk!" _Sanaki shook the thought out of her head and refocused on the matter at hand.

"Tibarn! How are you?"

"I am fine. I can see you haven't grown much,"

"Okay Tibarn please…" Janaff, Ulki, and Reyson all followed behind the monarch of Serenes, all with a solemn look on their faces. Janaff held Soren by his shoulders. Janaff's thick tan hair and huge brown wings contrasted sharply with Soren's greenish-white robe. Reyson held Lillia in her hands, both appearing to shine with radiance, landed softly on the ground.

"Welcome Lord Janaff, General Ulki, Lord Reyson, Lady Lillia, Lord Soren," Sanaki smiled and nodded at the diplomatic team of Serenes.

"Greetings Empress,"

"My lady," Janaff, Ulki, and Reyson all greeted Sanaki calmly.

"Hmm…" Soren seeming to not respond to Sanaki's welcome picked Lillia out of Reyson's arms and carried her toward Tainth's temple.

"Well a "howdy do" to you too, Soren!" Sanaki yelled at the sage, and then turned to the birds.

"On what occasion might I be graced with the presence of Serenes nobility?"

"Serenes would like to access the abilities of Begnion's massive spy network which is surly spread across the continent," Naesala had a sinister smile on his face, and now the small raven was standing behind him.

"Spy Network?"

"Oh…you're the empress…where is the prime minister?"

"You've got to be kidding me, I know about the network, but I have been trying to close it down! Starting it back up just for this reason is not helping my cause!"

"Look I have to use the network, NOW!"

"Not before we do," Edward, sword in hand, rushed forward, and shoved Naesala over. Leonardo rushed in front of Ulki. Nailah, in wolf form, rushed forward to Tibarn and shifted, then stepped in front of him. Rafial also ran in, shifted and was embraced by Reyson.

"Brother!"

"Ah…Reyson! How are you?"

"I am fantastic brother. How are you?"

"I have been better," A Goldoan also stepped forward, with Pelleas following directly behind him.

"Empress Sanaki, I would like to access the spy network and a transportation method for this Goldoan to return to his country," At the cue, the Goldoan stepped forward.

"I am Harik, Goldoan Red Dragon commander! I was turned feral before the Mad Kings War, and I was then freed by Rafial only a few days ago. I would like access to Hova,"

"Hova is in a state of war,"

"WHAT? GOLDOA, AT WAR? Even during the hawk conflict, we didn't officially send units. Only Kilvas and Phocenis recognized it as an official war! What if…Apostle can I talk to you?"

"If you wished to talk to the Apostle, you should have gone back to Daein,"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Harik turned to Pelleas, "I thought you explained everything to me!"

"I did not know that Goldoa had escalated to restricting movement in its capital! And I defiantly did not find it important to point out that Queen Micaiah is the Apostle,"

"Enough bickering! I must have access!" Naesala shoved Edward, Leonardo, and finally Pelleas out of the way and stared down the empress.

"If you want access, you must inform me of what I am looking for," Sanaki's tone hadn't changed through to entire conversation.

"I am trying to find my wife!" Naesala grabbed Sanaki by her collar pulled her off the ground. Sanaki started squirming and yelling.

"Put me down!"

"Do I have access?"

"Yes, yes, go tell Oliver!" Naesala dropped Sanaki and flew in the direction Soren went, with Fregeand following behind him. Pelleas recovered and rushed to Sanaki.

"So if I pick you up, you will let me have access,"

"Look, I assume you want to try and find sir sothe. Go tell Oliver that too!"

"Thank you Empress!" Pelleas, with his diplomatic entourage followed Naesala and his group toward Tanith and Oliver. Sanaki was left with Rafiel, Nailah, Tibarn and Reyson.

"Sothe and Leanne are missing, a strange Goldoan has been freed from being Feral after almost 30 years, and a diplomatic team from both Serenes and Daein is here in Sienne! Perfect!" Sanaki whistled, at which Sigrun returned immediately.

"Oh dear, Tibarn, I apologize, is should have prepared to meet you…"

"No time, hurry," Nailah grabbed Sanaki and put her on Sigrun's pegasi.

"What's the rush?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, let us hurry. Nailah pulled Rafial on her back and shifted, running toward the temple, all members of the two teams, Sigrun, Sanaki, and Tibarn following behind her.


	11. Chapter 9: The Kidnapping

Chapter 9: A Kidnapping

I don't own Fire Emblem. If i did, Soren would be in more than one video in his whole time in both Fire Emblems, since he doesn't die no matter what you do to him.

* * *

-Naesala-

"Slow down Dammit!" Sanaki and Sigrun desperately attempted to catch up with Naesala before he reached the grand temple da Siennes, on which Brunelleschi would build his dome. Oliver sat in the main room, yelling about how Brunelleschi was trying to remake Oliver's bald head on the temple when Naesala grabbed him, and slowly lifted the large man off the ground.

"Alright big guy! What's it gonna take to find my wife?"

"THE HEAVANLY LADY HERON IS MISSING!" Oliver squirmed in Naesala's hand, forcing him to drop the red-haired, shocked man. Upon achieving freedom, Oliver ran quickly to a man sitting in the back corner of the temple, "FIND THE HERON! NOW!" The man nodded and took off toward the east, to which Oliver returned to Naesala.

"Thank you…(you big freak)…so…how are things in Siennes?"

"No time to talk, must find and save heron…APOSTLE…er…um…empress! What can I help you with? If it is to discuss the inquisition, it will have to wait!"

"No! This is about Sothe. My sister has requested that we find him as soon as possible,"

"I am afraid…I can't…empress,"

"Are you rejecting my order?"

"My empress, the network is already in use, looking for Lady Leanne, the most beautiful, sensual, godly creature to ever grace this earth! Ahem…" Oliver remembered Naesala's proximity and began checking his language, "I am sorry empress, but Leanne is of more diplomatic value and…"

"MORE DIPLOMATIC VALUE! YOU GELATINOUS IDOIT! My sister runs the closest ally of Begnion and you would deny me the right to find my own brother-in-law! You are going to pay dearly if you don't burrow yourself out of the hole you just dug in the next few sentences!"

"Um…er…Hey! Spy! Get back here!" The spy returned moments later, "Um…find report any evidence of Sir Sothe…in addition to the finding the heron.

"Yes sir," The spy took off again, at which point the Edward, Leonardo, Pelleas, Nailah, Rafiel, Reyson, King Tibarn and his soldiers, and Harik entered the temple.

"Now, Oliver, go open a room in the main hallway of the Temple of the Senate!"

"Er…for what…might I ask?"

"For a large diplomatic meeting. With us today is every major nation that is not involved in the war. I would like to discuss the future of the continent!"

"Empress," Naesala interjected, "If I could act insolent for a moment, what do you plan to discuss? As in, what do you expect to solve?"

"I don't plan to solve much, but prevent the entrance of the other nations into the war,"

"So controlling us again," Tibarn spoke up and stepped up next to Naesala, staring down the empress.

"I am not…I…can we not at least have a meeting?"

"No!" Nailah stood with Rafiel and interrupted, "Gathering us all in one place is dangerous!"

"We are already gathered! We are no more at risk discussing war than we are sitting out her arguing about whether or not to discuss,"

"Fine," Naesala pulled Tibarn's massive jacket toward him and started whispering in his ear.

"Okay, we will discuss. Janaff, Ulki! I want some amazing guarding!"

"Of course sir!" Janaff and Ulki went off with Oliver to the large meeting room opened by Oliver. Rafiel, Reyson, Tibarn, Harik, and Pelleas followed Oliver into the room. Nailah walked behind them, slowly and carefully, her one eye scanning the temple hallway. Sanaki and Sigrun began to enter the room when Sanaki stopped Sigrun.

"Hold Sigrun! Where are you going?"

"I am coming to the meeting,"

"No you're not!"

"What?"

"You help Janaff and Ulki guard!"

"But…I think that the empress of the most powerful empire should be defended at all times, even during certain…"

"Do you not think Tanith can properly defend me?"

"Oh…Tanith!" Tanith walked through the hallway, with the same angry frown upon her face, "Well, I supposed with Tanith…Good luck Apostle!" Sigrun nodded and stood with Janaff, Ulki, Leonardo, and, Edward, who were all defending the room. Naesala stood next to Sigrun, staring at her until Sigrun discovered he was not in the meeting.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing,"

"Why aren't you…in the meeting?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked first!"

"Don't play that…wait a second…Soren!" Soren appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and looked angrily at Naesala. Lillia quietly sat in his hands.

"What?"

"Where's my son?"

"Look you, I am in charge of your daughter. How should I know where your son is?"

"Because you're his keeper,"

"*Sigh*…He is somewhere in the main part of the temple, I assume he is looking to go on some…"

"Daddy!" Fregeand flew wildly and crashed into Naesala's arms.

"There you are! Didn't I tell you to stay with Soren and your sis…"

"Daddy wait, listen, something is wrong with Uncle Reyson. He and Uncle Rafial are just…I don't know, there is a guy in black armor holding them!"

"Black armor, oh my lady, it's the Black Knight! How…Ike stuck him down!" Soren stared down at the ground, appearing to be solving some complex problem.

"Stop trying to find out why and let's deal with him! You have the blessed Rexaura, don't you?"

"Of course," Soren sat Lillia on the ground gently and retrieved his blessed weapon from his cloak, the same weapon he used to attack the goddess Ashera directly. He missed, but the attempt was worth something.

"What's going on? Where are you going? I'm coming with you!"

"Okay fine, let's go!" Naesala grabbed Soren's collar and pulled him into the air, with Sigrun following behind them. As they reached the room, Naesala almost threw Soren into the door. Soren crashed into the doors and got up quickly, Naesala right behind him, to find Tibarn and Naliah shifted, staring down the Black Knight. In the Black Knight's arms were Reyson and Rafial. Reyson squirmed wildly in the large man's grip, whereas Rafial had a look of defeat on his face, finally succumbing to being kidnapped, despite avoiding Stefan's attempt. Sanaki and Tanith both had their weapons drawn, Oliver was moving wildly in the corner and sweating profusely, Pelleas was reciting some chant from his book, and Harik was totally gone. Janaff, Ulki, Edward, and Leonardo all followed Soren and Naesala, crowding the room quite a bit.

"What do we do Edward?"

"I don't know Leonardo! What do you think we should do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Hush! Both of you!" Naesala brought his hand across both of their faces. The two nursed their red cheeks as Naesala turned to confront the immediate threat.

"King Kilvas, it's been a while," The Black Knight stood calmly and coldly, with both herons in his hands.

"I'm not a king anymore, just a simple ambassador; however, you are holding a man who is in line to be king. You are also holding the protectorate of Daein and Hatari, two very powerful and very aggressive nations. If you do not concede the herons, you will have the wrath of 7 out of the 8 countries on Tellius, something which makes it very hard to survive here," Naesala's words came fluidly and powerfully, as if each one was hand-selected before leaving Naesala's barely moving lips. _"I was born to be a politician," _Naesala thought to himself. The Black Knight simply stood holding the two, when he suddenly began to rebuttal.

"You don't scare me raven. I am more powerful than you can imagine. And as long as I hold these two, neither hawk nor wolf would dare approach me. I could break both of their necks in a moment, and I will if you take one step closer,"

"But, that threat is void. You will not ruffle a feather on the herons because you are kidnapping them. It is foolish to kill those you wish to kidnap. So, when Pelleas is finished you will block the attack,"

"What?" A dark blast of Fernir appeared at the incredibly high roof of the room and came down toward the knight. The Black Knight turned his back and reflected most of the blast with his armor. By the time he turned back around, Naesala was shifted and preparing a hit.

"Alright, now I know what to CAW!" Naesala was knocked down by Tibarn who had tackled him.

"What's your problem?" Both had shifted back and Tibarn was now holding Naesala down.

"My problem? You just tackled me, and I am trying to save my in-laws! Get off!" Naesala kicked Tibarn off of him, and shifted again.

"You could hurt Reyson or Rafial! I will kill you before you can hurt them!"

"What is it with you? I'm not acting for some corrupt senate; I was trying to save my nation. You will not forgive me! And that part, I understand. What I did was wrong. But for Reyson's sake, please don't decide to kill me right now!"

"Touching," The Black Knight slammed his sword into the brick of the tower. Naesala noticed that he was not wielding Alondite, "However, your little argument has given me time to recover my warp ability. Goodbye," In a flurry of light, The Black Knight was gone, and with him went the two herons. Naesala shifted and ran to his daughter outside the temple.

"Lillia! Come here!" Naesala grabbed Lillia and held her tightly. Soren gathered Fregeand into his hands. Suddenly the foundation of the temple began to shake. Empress Sanaki, riding on Sigrun's pegasus, flew quickly to Naesala.

"Quickly Naesala! The Temple is collapsing,"

"The Goddess has forsaken the bird tribe," Naesala hung his head in shame, "I have allowed for intense hatred to form between our different peoples. Our greatest treasure is all but gone. I have no purpose but to protect the last heron," Naesala began flying away before being pulled back down by Soren.

"YOU IDIOT! Do not forsake your son for you confused conviction! I will protect her as I always have! But do not kill me and Fregeand because of you wish to protect her!" Naesala shook his head, awaking from and trance and grabbed Soren by his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I once carried Nealuchi a whole mark this way, hang on!" Naesala, with Lillia in his left hand, Soren in his right hand, took off quickly. Fregeand flew calmly next to his father until Tibarn lifted him onto his shoulders, with Nailah in his left hand, holding the crying queen against his chest. Pelleas mounted onto Sigrun's pegasus along with the Empress and escaped the collapsing. Ulki and Janaff carried Leonardo and Edward in their arms respectively. Finally, Tanith came out of the collapsing temple, pegasus barely off the ground, Oliver weighing down the winged animal.

"How is it that a group of allied nations is defeated by a single man?" Sanaki shook her head slowly, staring at the falling temple. All members stared sadly at the destructions; all except Pelleas, who searched the rumble worriedly.

"What is wrong Pelleas?" Sigrun, whom Pelleas was hanging on to, noticed his frantic searching.

"WHERE IS HARIK?"


	12. Chapter 10: The Fellowship of Soren

Chapter 10: The Fellowship of Soren

Honestly, I don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

-Janaff-

Ulki dropped Edward gently on the ground. Janaff dropped Leonardo a little more roughly, and with an "humph!" Leonardo fell to the hard unforgiving earth. Leonardo got up slowly, rubbing his tush.

"God Goddess! Could you not be so gentle next time Janaff?"

"Maybe I shouldn't!"

"Janaff, you have to be nice to our beorc friends,"

"Oh do I?"

"Alegria!" Ulki screamed suddenly.

"Okay, joy to you too…what about this little blonde haired freak who is sitting here starting a fight with me even though I saved his life?"

"No behind you! Alegria!" Janaff turned to a young, aerial, female hawk. She dropped fully to the floor and was breathing hard.

"Alegria?" Edward questioned Janaff as he wrapped his arms around his apparent friend.

"Alegria! Edward, Leonardo, meet the best hawk there ever was! She fought back the ravens and protected Castle Phoenicis, with nothing but a platoon of old women!" The hawk was about the same size as Janaff, but thinner. Her eyes were green, like Janaff's. Her hair was tan, and was very long. She wore long robe-like clothing, which was somewhere between a coat and a dress. Her wings, now folded, were huge, like most bird laguz. Janaff noticed Edward could not stop staring at her face.

"Hey, they were a tough group of women! Tibarn's momma created the division back with the spout with Goldoa. They were all war veterans and all were still serving…anyway, what the hell just happened to that temple," She said as Ulki hugged her.

"Well, then let me introduce myself. I am Leonardo, vice commander of all Daein forces! This is Edward, a commoner,"

"Dang, Leonardo! You could have introduced me a little cooler than 'commoner'," Edward grabbed Alegria's hand and kissed it several times before Janaff smacked Edward away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Janaff scolded Edward.

"I'm trying to be kind to the nice lady hawk! Goodness isn't anyone going to help me around here!"

"No, so hush!" Leonardo pulled Edward over to Pelleas, who was standing with the Empress and Sigrun. Sigrun was wielding her blessed weapon, the Wishblade, which despite it's name, was a long throwing spear. Tanith, Oliver, and Tanith's Pegasus, which was panting hard and could barely stand, also came to the empress's side. Naesala, Soren, and both of Naesala's children stood in a corner behind Tibarn. Oliver immediately recognized Alegria and jumped behind Tanith.

"Alegria! Oh dear…"

"I'm glad you remember me. I hope you've been keeping your distance from Rafiel," Alegria had a smirk on her face. Olive began to quiver and stuttered as he attempted to respond.

"I…um…of course I …um…I haven't touched…don't hurt me! It's not my fault!" Oliver grabbed his bald head and curled into a very large ball.

"…WHAT HAPPENED TO RAFIEL?"

"Don't beat up on Oliver," Tibarn arrived, and stepped in front of the hefty, shaking man.

"Alegria, Rafiel and Reyson were kidnapped. There wasn't much this big oaf could have done. Then the kidnapper blew up the temple." Janaff interrupted and stared down, blaming himself for not guarding as well as he thought he should have.

"What a second…" Edward became involved again, "How does my heavenly lady Alegria known said oaf?"

"Oh, you weren't at that part of the tower. Ashera was bringing anything she could back to life, and she brought a group of feral laguz back to life. Alegria arrived from Phoenicis, being the strongest of the hawks remaining on the island and came to us. Alegria helped Oliver, Vika, and Nealuchi go after several hawk and raven laguz. Her division then met up with Rafiel and saved Volug and him from a pegasus division,"

"Laguz were brought back? In their entirety? Maybe Harik…" Pelleas inquired. Having gone in the tower, Pelleas knew little about what was happening outside of it, "…Sigrun! Janaff! Ulki! May I use your services?"

"Of course my lord. What would you like?" Sigrun smiled warmly at the noble.

"Depends on what you want," Janaff said, as if he was being bothered.

"I would be willing, but I need to know what." Ulki responded more kindly.

"I need to find Harik. If I am correct in my assumption, then I may be able to explain the disappearance of the Herons," Upon hearing this, Tibarn recoiled and grabbed both Janaff's and Ulki's ears.

"Find Harik, NOW!"

"Yes my lord!" Janaff and Ulki both flew into the sky. Janaff scanned the area of the collapsed temple. Ulki's ears perked up and he listened closely for the sound of a dragon. Sigrun took Pelleas onto her pegasus and flew Pelleas to Janaff's level. Suddenly Janaff saw a dragon crawling away from rubble and pointed very dramatically at Harik.

"DRAGON HOE!" Janaff, Ulki, and Sigrun all made nose dives to the wounded red dragon. Janaff was the first to reach him and picked him up off the ground.

"Harik! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I suppose,"

"Harik, I've got to ask you something!" Pelleas demounted and allow Harik to lean on him. "The assassin you saw…was it dressed in full black?"

"In the dream? …Yeah, it was in full black, but it had a dark brown mask and a dark brown scarf, cape thing,"

"Volke! Volke assassinated him! Which means that the Black Knight was killed and Izuka was also killed but Harik, the Black Knight, and other laguz were revived by the Goddess and somehow escaped?"

"Are you telling me I'm undead?" Harik responded angrily.

"Um…yes however, that does not mean that you are not Harik! The spiritless, fleshy bodies must not have been cutting it…and the Goddess must've needed some real soldiers," Pelleas answered. His voice was rising, representing his excitement about his discovery.

"I see. But that means…"

"That all of the kidnappings were by the Black Knight!"

"Untrue," Nailah arrived to the group and shifted, "Stefan attempted to capture Rafiel, and almost killed me doing it,"

"But…Why would Stefan…he wasn't killed,"

"So you don't have it all worked out," Naesala, carrying Soren flew over the gathering. Tibarn also appeared, and carried both Edward and Leonardo with him. Naesala was smiling again, but Janaff detected some worry on his face.

"I supposed I don't…"

"But I could! I have studied the most intense magic and arts. I can find your wife, and the prince, and your protectorate, and I could find Prince Sothe also. All I need is a team," Soren appeared to be conspiring with himself.

"Best team in town," Tibarn pointed at Janaff, Ulki, Edward, Alegria, and Leonardo. All five started pointed at each other and denying their greatness. Alegria turned and pointed at Tibarn.

"What about you, my lord? Or you, my lady? Why not use the monarchs and nobles, as was used in the tower?"

"Because the monarchs have other things to do!" Naesala shot back at Alegria then pulled Nailah, Pelleas, and Tibarn into a huddle.

"Well, despite how exciting this is I must go. I have a feeling I will see you two soon, Tibarn and Naesala," Sigrun took off, assumedly headed back to the empress.

"You five will do. However, I need a Reaver. I also need a Marshal," Soren stroked his chin, with Lillia hanging on to his leg.

"I know a good Reaver! Nolan!"

"Nolan left three years ago Edward,"

"It's hard for me to keep everything in track when I am living a common life,"

"Both of you hush! I know a Reaver who will work just fine. We will go to Crimea, and from there we'll go the warzone. There we should be able to find out exactly what the heck is going on!" Soren turned manically and let out an evil laugh. Janaff and Alegria turned to each other and giggled at their evil overlord. Janaff smiled and stared for a long time at Alegria before speaking one more time.

"It is good to have you back,"

"It's good to be back…with you, Janaff," Alegria smiled and kissed Janaff once on the cheek then turn for orders from Soren.


	13. Chapter 11: The Growth of the Fellowship

Chapter 11: The Growth of the Fellowship

Fire Emblem's not mine...sorry.

* * *

-Edward-

Edward awoke in the soft morning light. The gentle light shining through the forest trees revealed his allies lying all over the clearing in the forest. Leonardo was sleeping directly next to were Edward sat, now upright, across from Soren's spot. Soren was no doubt perusing around the forest at the early hour, being a man of efficiency. He had most likely awakened much earlier, and went to check on supplies and food. Behind Soren sat the group's only tent, which was used for Lillia and Fregeand. Ulki was resting to the left of Edward, while Janaff lay to the right of Leonardo. Edward noticed that Alegria was missing. He got up slowly and as quietly as possible, and wandered towards the sound of a gentle waterfall. Because of his unruly movement however, he awoke Ulki quickly, who got up and followed Edward.

Edward found his way through the forest toward the waterfall, hearing the gentle splashing getting louder and louder. Edward pushed away a large bush to find a great river of water, a tributary of the Ribahn, crashing downward in a majestic feat of nature. The waterfall rose high into the air, with foliage of all kinds surrounding it. Edward looked around quickly, and then took off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, leaving only his undergarments, and jumped headlong into the river. Edward emerged with his spiky hair down and stuck to his face. He shook his head to uncover his eyes and saw Alegria. She was standing in the waterfall, with nothing but her undergarments on as well. She was beautiful, her long brown hair going down her back in curls. Her huge wings contracted and spread out, blocking a good portion of the waterfall. Edward thought he had been transported to heaven as he stared down the back of this gorgeous hawk laguz. Edward, instinctively, gave a loud wolf whistle, attracting Alegria's attention.

"What the …EDWARD! GIVE A WOMAN SOME PRIVACY!" Alegria covered her top with her massive hawk wings.

"Sorry, sorry," Edward shielded his eyes. Alegria continued to yell at him.

"Hey! You're in your underwear too! What's wrong with you? You think you can get lucky with me cause I am a laguz or something?"

"No! I was just taking a quick dip…I'm so sorry, don't tell Leonardo or Janaff! Janaff will kill me and Leonardo will never let me live this down!"

"Just leave, and this never happened!"

"Yes maim!" Edward jumped out of the water and ran back to his place of rest, forgetting his clothes. Ulki, Leonardo, Janaff and Soren were all wide awake and as they saw a soaking Edward in nothing but underwear burst out of the bushes. Soren glared at the half naked boy. Janaff and Leonardo looked at one another then fell on the floor laughing and pointing. Ulki quickly grabbed a towel from his pack and through it to Edward. Edward, now blushing and pure red ran back into the bushing and into Alegria, who held his clothes and wore her own.

"You are gonna need this,"

"Thank you!" Edward dried himself off and pulled his clothes on.

When Edward came out of the forest, Leonardo and Ulki had disappeared, and only Janaff remained. Janaff was quite unhappy.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm trying my best to not strangle you to death. You are an idiot. You want her, but do not listen. You are a freak if you think you can get lucky with…"

"Wait what? What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm dumb! I have super eyes remember! Now look! You think you can take the only good thing to happen to me in a long time, I'm willing to kill you," Janaff began angrily rambling.

"Hey! Shut up! It's not his fault," Alegria stepped in front of Edward and started yelling at Janaff.

"What?"

"Hey I saw what he did. I was just giving him a hard time. He didn't do it on purpose. He was just swimming,"

"Why are you defending him? Maybe you'd like to be with him if you're standing against me,"

"Janaff, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to help you understand that Edward wasn't right. Janaff…you know I like you…"

"How should I…"

"STOP MOVING!" Soren burst out of the forest. Ulki, Fregeand, and Lillia were with him.

"What?" Alegria and Janaff said at once.

"Look!" Soren pointed toward another part of the forest by waving at it.

"What's going on?"

"LOOK!" Soren pointed again. Janaff spotted the arrow and bow, blended in with the forest.

"ACK!" Janaff jumped in front of Alegria, ignoring Soren's order not to move. However, the arrow did not fire.

"Okay! Whoever you are! We surrender! I will turn my colleagues over to you for a small fee. You can have the swordsman and the archer! Just don't harm the girl," Janaff bellowed to the arrow. Janaff slowly began picking out feature of the drawer of the bow, finding red hair and armor but no face.

"Hey!" Edward pushed Janaff, who promptly kicked Edward in the gut.

"Heh…Still hate humans don't you Janaff?" Janaff's suddenly, angry face revealed that he recognized the voice immediately. Shinon, dress in green cloaks topped off with silver armor slowly stepped out of the forest. His harsh, long, thin face and dark red hair create a ping of fear in Edward's heart. Edward recognized the man as a mercenary formerly in the service of Ike the hero. Shinon was a master archer with no moral implications or morals in general. However, Shinon was rarely alone and was usually followed by a large brown haired, blue armored Marshal, an advanced knight.

"Shinon, what a pleasure to see you!" Soren's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Shinon, you ass! Where's Gatrie?" Janaff said, referring to the Marshal. As if on cue, Gatrie lumbered out of the forest, his huge armor and lance occasionally crashing into and knocking over trees. Gatrie held still and breathed heavily for several minutes before rising and standing next to Shinon.

"Shi…(huh)…Shi-NON…(huff, huff). Shinon what…(huff, huff…huff),"

"What Gatrie?" Shinon turned to his hearty companion.

"So-…(huff, huh, huff), Sor…(huh) SOREN!" Gatrie wildly flailed his arms in Soren's general direction. Soren looked unhappily at Gatrie then at Shinon.

"Am I your assassination contract? Don't think I don't notice the arrow still notched,"

"No, you're my second contract. I was only supposed to find you,"

"Okay, you found me. Now who do you want to kill? Edward? Leonardo? Janaff? Go ahead. Don't hurt Alegria or Ulki. Alegria is an excellent fighter and Ulki helped me find you,"

"Well then, we are going to have a problem. I was hired to kill Alegria. Then I took Mist's contract to find you. She's heard about your fellowship and wants to help you,"

"Mist…is married to Boyd! Excellent. Gatrie! Are you on Shinon's contract?" Soren turned to Gatrie, who had finally regained his breath.

"Yes…no…wait…am I?" Gatrie turned to Shinon.

"Not technically. But you can't have Gatrie!" Shinon looked quickly at Gatrie then quickly back at Soren.

"You weren't going to pay me…" Gatrie's mouth fell into a frown and he started to look down.

"Gatrie come on! Of course I'd pay you! I could do this without you! I mean couldn't! Sorry…Gatrie don't cry," Shinon pulled his arrow back. Soren then attacked Shinon with a blast of his Elwind tome. Shinon's bow was knocked to the side and quickly recovered by a Leonardo who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Alegria quickly shifted and flew onto Shinon and held her talons around his neck.

"Good grief! Who's side are you on Gatrie?" Shinon asked. Edward also join the commotion and attempt to subdue Gatrie, however, Gatrie turned around upon hearing his name and with his lance wacked Edward right in the forehead. Edward fell onto the ground and passed out.

Edward woke to a brown haired girl and Soren staring over him.

"Well Mist? Will he be ok?" Soren turned to the girl.

"I think so…that is quite a bump though," Mist was a gentle faced young woman. It had been approximately 5 years since Edward had seen Mist. She had grown quite a bit sense then, and Edward could tell, based on her look and emotion, that she had been through a pregnancy. Edward lifted himself up and put his hand Soren's shoulder. Soren assisted him up. Edward noticed Shinon and Gatrie were sitting a short distance behind Soren, along with Leonardo, Alegria, Janaff, and Ulki. Edward also noticed a large green haired man with spiky shoulder pads, a tight red shirt with straps and dark green baggy pants, sitting with the group. To the side of the man rested a large axe.

"Boyd…" Edward uttered. He recognized the big man as an axe-wielding Reaver who fought outside the tower. Soren turned his gaze from Edward to the group and back to Edward.

"I'll explain later but for now we need to get some rest. The fellowship of ten needs to get on to Melior tomorrow,"

"Ten…" Edward laid down slowly as Leonardo joined him. Mist returned to the group and put her arms around Boyd. Soren sat down and pulled out a map. Edward closed his eyes and fell to sleep, barely noticing that the six had become ten in just a moment.


End file.
